User talk:Shran/2007 Archive
For older discussions, see my archives here, here and here. Gayne Rescher I saw A Face in the Crowd a couple of weeks ago and noticed the cinematographer, and wondered why we didn't know more about Mr. Rescher. Nice job with the article. --GNDN 17:06, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :Thanks! :) I enjoyed going over his work. I'm hoping to get some more info on where he came from, his education, and things like that; biographical tidbits. Might not be that easy, though, at least not until a detailed obituary is posted – hopefully that won't happen anytime soon, though. --From Andoria with Love 23:17, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Reminder Update cast information for the remainder of TOS episodes. --From Andoria with Love 02:22, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Of all people I did not expect you to join in breaking this one. Thanks for removing the last bit of faith I had in the integrity of the administrators of Memory Alpha. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:04, 10 May 2007 (UTC) :Dude, I was just pointing out that it was meant to be humorous. The "attack" was meant as a joke; I just forgot the face. As for my entire response, it seemed to me that you were against the whole thing, so I just decided to point out another scenario where you liked humorous lines being kept in the article. --From Andoria with Love 08:14, 10 May 2007 (UTC) If I was so against the whole thing, don't you think I would have replied in the two days after Alan's post? Or that on IRC I would have opposed the note rather than Alan's piss poor method of informing me it was a joke? --OuroborosCobra talk 08:18, 10 May 2007 (UTC) :: PERSONAL ATTACK!! PERSONAL ATTACK!!! I'M TELLING!! --Alan 08:24, 10 May 2007 (UTC) :Thank you, Alan, I'm sure that helped greatly. :P To Cobra: didn't even think about it. See Talk:Ba'ku goat. --From Andoria with Love 08:26, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Pot calling the kettle black, Alan being a pot from long long before I joined Memory Alpha. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:27, 10 May 2007 (UTC) :Ok, everyone has successfully pissed off everyone else. Now that we're all in agreement, let us return to normal operations, shall we? --From Andoria with Love 08:52, 10 May 2007 (UTC) In regards to Sid Haig... On - May 12, 2007 - you - Shran - have failed to regard the constantedits template placed in the page - Sid Haig - on May 9, 2007. The constantedits template has since been - removed by Sulfur. By - Sulfur's - orders, you are hereby fined a monetary amount of - 50 dollars - to the Memory Alpha Treasury. Failure to uphold our policies will result in a fine of - decapitation. Thank you and have a nice day. Beep. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 02:34, 13 May 2007 (UTC) :But Memory Alpha already owes me $26,323. They can just take it out of that. As for the decapitation -- there can be ONLY ONE!!!!!!! --From Andoria with Love 05:41, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Websites Please see the talk page associated with MA:NOT. -- Sulfur 23:25, 13 May 2007 (UTC) I'm in need of your awesomeness Hi, what star trek episodes, if any, contain references to any US Military Academies? I'm looking specifically for West Point, but I would appreciate any help. Thanks. :) Zidel333 15:29, 20 May 2007 (UTC) :Hi there!! :) West Point was mentioned in the Star Trek: Enterprise episode "Hatchery". I don't think any others were mentioned, but I'll check around. :) --From Andoria with Love 15:36, 20 May 2007 (UTC) :Ok, I've poked around and I can't find any further references to a US Military Academy (we do have a Bajoran and Cardassian Military Academy, though. :D). We do have a Merchant Marine (a short name for the Merchant Marine Academy), but it's not in reference to the academy. The military branches themselves have been referenced all over the place (i.e. United States Air Force), but alas, not the academies. West Point appears to be the only one. I hope that helps, though. :) --From Andoria with Love 15:43, 20 May 2007 (UTC) ::Excellent, thanks for the reply. I'm going to clarify a recent update to the West Point article on Wikipedia. Hope everything's going well. :D Zidel333 03:59, 23 May 2007 (UTC) ::P.S. You're cute when you're excited. LoL. :) Zidel333 04:05, 23 May 2007 (UTC) :::You mean I'm not cute all the time? :P --From Andoria with Love 07:26, 24 May 2007 (UTC) What? No more river-folk personality disorder? --OuroborosCobra talk 02:54, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Earth, Mostly Harmless I get why you changed it, but come on it was funny, and lets face it, if the Star Trek Encyclopedia has that as part of its definition of Earth, and the Star Trek Encyclopedia is a Memory-Alpha permitted resource, then can't it say Mostly Harmless on Memory-Alpha? TSFS Writing Credits -- Only Bennett should be credited in infobox I wanted to draw your attention to my note on the TSFS Talk Page regarding the fact that both Bennett and Nimoy are given Story credit for Trek III in the infobox for that film. The film's actual credits only list Bennett as sole writer. Our infobox should reflect this. We don't list Nicholas Meyer as a writer of TWOK, even though everyone agrees that he totally overhauled Jack Sowards' script, and could have gotten a credit should he have pushed for one. We should honestly reflect what is seen on screen, and put stuff like uncredited rewrites, etc, in the body of the article somewhere, properly cited of course. I know Nimoy asked him to change the Romulans to Klingons, but this a story credit does not make. Thanks for listening. Sir Rhosis 23:38, 26 May 2007 (UTC) :Agreed. I'll go ahead and change it; I don't think anyone will mind as long as it's noted elsewhere in the article that Nimoy also contributed to the script. --From Andoria with Love 23:40, 26 May 2007 (UTC) *Thanks. Sorry if I was wrong, but I got the impression from the Talk Page that you opposed the change to a sole Bennett writing credit. Best, Sir Rhosis 23:44, 26 May 2007 (UTC) :Nah, I was just pointing out that Nimoy went uncredited (though I mistakenly said both Bennett and Nimoy went uncredited). I agree that the credit box should only show what was in the credits. Speaking of the credit box... I should find out how to fix that... :P (I am working on it, lol!) --From Andoria with Love 23:54, 26 May 2007 (UTC) *I treid to change wsWrittenBy to wsScreenplayBy and it did put up the proper credit, but the "ghost" of the story by credit remains. Weird...Sir Rhosis 23:58, 26 May 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I had to fix the sidebar template to allow the "Written by" credit and hide the "Screenplay by"/"Story by" credits. All fixed now. :) --From Andoria with Love 00:04, 27 May 2007 (UTC) Jerry Bono I'll work on his credits in DS9's season 6 and add them the next days. ;o] – Tom 23:41, 26 May 2007 (UTC) : No problem...about 20 minutes of work ;o] If you need support on other articles... tell me. – Tom 19:56, 27 May 2007 (UTC) Starship=Connie please see Talk:Constitution class Birthdates Btw... I've collected a list of a large number of birthdays that need to be translated onto all of the relevant lists (the deaths page, birthdays pages, date pages, and year production pages). User:Sulfur/Birthdays. My plan for today is to go through all of the death dates in the lower section and ensure that they're all in the relevant and correct locations, leaving only a buttload of birthdate references to check and correct. Just fyi. -- Sulfur 13:55, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Michael Owen Hey. Michael Owen is a stuntman. He was credited in and he spoke some words, so he is a stunt actor (who received credit), because of his physical moves. If he is "only" an actor he would need a stunt double. He performed stunts, but his own stunts when he flew over his console. He performed no other stunts. So he's in three categories. Dennis Madalone is also listed in the credits when he is performing stunt acting roles. But he is a stuntman (and stunt actor). – Tom 09:13, 8 June 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. Now it looks "complete". ;o] – Tom 09:28, 8 June 2007 (UTC) ::You're welcome. ;) --From Andoria with Completeness 09:41, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Rene Auberjonois Image Change the citation to your image's citation. The current one is for my image. And yes, yours is better. – Orr6000 17:16, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Off topic comments? I recently added a comment to a talk page about Tim Russ and his very short role in "SpaceBalls". You said that my comment was off topic. I am having a slightly hard time seeing that after reading the guidelines. This particular section of the talk page was about Tim Russ being in SpaceBalls, his photograph from that movie, and his one and only line in the movie. I think I tied his roll in SpaceBalls, and his role as Tuvok nicely. Once I saw that was him in that movie, that was the first thing to came to mind. If that was "off topic", where should I have made the comment to make it "on Topic"? I don't want to make trouble, I just want to contribute in a fun way. It is just a fantasy of: what if any Star Trek series did not have language restrictions or censors? Granted, it could get old fast but having it taboo is what would make is funny! :D As I continue to contribute, I will do my best to learn all the "nooks and crannies" of how to contribute without getting more messages to read the policies and guidelines. Please, be patient with me. Editor3000 New Images. I uploaded the following images: Image:Ethan Philips.jpg, Image:G_Wang.jpg, Image:Jennifer Lien.jpg, Image:Robbie McNeill.jpg, Image:Robertbeltran.jpg and Image:Tim Russ.jpg . I will ask you to take notice of the note beneath the citation of each on, in italics, please. – Orr6000 00:55, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Editing A Copyrighted Image Can we do that? I did not feel comfortable doing that. This is why I uploaded it as it appears on the site.– Orr6000 22:14, 14 June 2007 (UTC) The New Tim Russ Image Well done. A Lot better than mine.– Orr6000 02:53, 15 June 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. :) Wish I could get rid of the bloody fingers in the corner though, lol! --From Andoria with Love 02:57, 15 June 2007 (UTC) Wanted: A Deecent Bloody Jennifer Lien Image! Can you find one on the DVDs? I cannot find any on Trek Core or from my licensed sources (those from whom I have secured permission for image use)– Orr6000 00:03, 16 June 2007 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I no longer have any of the VOY DVDs, although I hope to rectify that soon. However, I don't think you'll be able to find an image of Lien sans costume and make-up on the DVD because I don't believe she participated in the interviews that were conducted in 2003. The only interviews I think she did are those on the set of Voyager while she was in make-up. A very private individual, Mrs. Lien was never very fond of interviews from what I can tell. I wish I could be more help. :/ --From Andoria with Love 00:27, 16 June 2007 (UTC) ::As an aside... Memory Alpha:Requested pictures is a much better place to request images than asking on numerous peoples' talk pages. -- Sulfur 00:29, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Pressure Thanks for the See also links on pressure. I had actually intended on suggesting that the four unit articles be merged to pressure but was going to wait until the dust settles on the same issue with the temperature article. In both cases I believe that the benefits of seeing how the definitions compare, outweighs any old reasons to maintain separate stub articles. Especially since those terms can now become sectional redirects. —MJBurrage • TALK • 14:23, 16 June 2007 (UTC) : No problem. As for turning those pages into redirects, the problem with that is, as pointed out elsewhere, that's really not how it's done in an encyclopedia. I'm beginning to have second thoughts about the merging of the time measurements, myself. How these are generally handled is a single article – say, temperature – lists links to the various temperature terms, while the terms themselves are on separate articles. This is because, even though they are all part of temperature terminology, they are distinctly different from each other. It would kind of be akin to merging Earth, Mars, etc. into the Sol system page or merging information on all Klingons into one article, which, of course, is out of the question. That said, I'm abstaining from the whole temperature discussion for the time being. ;) --From Andoria with Love 14:37, 16 June 2007 (UTC) But is not a big part of the reason for "how things are/were done" in this case the former limitations of the wiki software? Before redirects could link to sections. there was no alternative to separate articles that did not also require clumsy links in each and every article that referenced one of the terms. Furthermore redirects could not be in categories. Neither of those is a limitation any more, and so they should not constrain what we do now. In both the temperature and pressure cases the list of examples is much more useful combined. Once you do that it only makes sense to remove the same examples from the separate unit articles. Once you do that the unit articles become one line long stubs, and would be more useful at the top of the combined article. Each of the units then becomes a redirect. In retrospect I could have done the above in three stages, walking though those steps, but as soon as I had the idea, it was clear to me where it would progress and so I created both articles. As for Earth measurements, on reflection, that article should probably be moved to fundamental Earth units (or something similar), and limited only to length, mass, and volume. For such basic units we would not want a list of examples (which would be ludicrously large if it was created). As for the technical issues with such a move, only the redirects need be updated, since any other articles should be pointing at those redirects, which is the reasoning behind redirects in the first place. The idea behind the merge is that each article was only a stub, and was very likely to always remain a stub given the topic. (How much is MA ever going to have to say about any of these units without referring instead to Wikipedia.) Since there is no longer a technical reason to keep a small group of related stubs separate, they were merged. (The same reasoning applies to time measurements) —MJBurrage • TALK • 15:36, 16 June 2007 (UTC) : A big part of the reason that's how it's done is because that was the way people wanted things done: one article for one subject. Several contributors here aren't big fans of the idea of condensing multiple articles into one page. Like I said, though, I'm abstaining from this for now. --From Andoria with Love 17:55, 16 June 2007 (UTC) :: Shran, the entire point of being an administrator is to be actively involved in mediating and offering choices and options in dealing with situations. Abstaining from that role defeats the purpose of why you were nominated and accepted being an administrator. :: With that said, shouldn't this discussion be on a more topic-appropriate talk page or forum? --Alan 22:45, 16 June 2007 (UTC) :"I'm abstaining from this for now" = I'm not sure what to think or how to help with this situation at the moment but when or if I think of something helpful I'll let you know. But yes, I do agree it would be more fitting for a talk page or forum. --From Andoria with Love 23:00, 16 June 2007 (UTC) :: Not trying to put any pressure on you... --Alan 23:04, 16 June 2007 (UTC) ::: psst... I copied it over to Talk:Pressure... don't tell anyone.--Tim Thomason 23:06, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Mr. Wizard He's dead?!? AHHHH! I used to watch his show all the time. My favorite was the lttle twerp that grapped his heart when the ballon exploded. P.S.- I added you to Section 31 on my user page. Best. -FleetCaptain 17:01, 16 June 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, he's gone. Sad, I know. What's even more sad is the fact that I barely remember his show despite the fact that I know I watched it many times as a kid. :( Oh, and thanks for making me part of a secretive, rogue agency. I feel all mysterious now, lol ;) --From Andoria with Love 17:55, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Talk page messages Sorry about all the talk messages this evening. I know how the "You have new messages" thing can be annoying.--Tim Thomason 23:13, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Too much detail? I am wondering...do you think I put too much detail into my 'Voyager' episode summaries? I know the word 'summary' means a short synopsis, but I just can't help but tell the whole story, campfire style. I think people enjoy reading that a lot more than a simple synopsis, especially if they have never seen the show or episode (and don't mind spoilers!). Some Examples: Night, Scorpion Part I and II, and Infinite Regress.– Orr6000 14:22, 19 June 2007 (UTC) Page unprotection Ah, no problem. I unprotected a whole bunch of pages. If there's one or two that still need protection, just do it... and join #ma, will ya? You're missing out on some of the best videos of the last 30 years! ;) -- Cid Highwind 22:08, 21 June 2007 (UTC) What's "turfed" mean? 68.121.161.182 02:38, 22 June 2007 (UTC) :It means to be killed, to be thrown out, to be to be tossed, trashed, ejected, buried, deleted. --From Andoria with Love 02:46, 22 June 2007 (UTC) ::Satan's robot: "Delete this guy" :) 68.121.161.182 02:58, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Worf's marriage Hey! You removed the note from the "Did you know..." that Worf was married twice. Wasn't he married to Deanna in in an alternate timeline? They had two children. The second time of course to Jadzia. ;o] – Tom 21:27, 22 June 2007 (UTC) :Oh! Well, crap... I guess that does kinda count, lol! I guess I'll add it back, if it hasn't been re-added already. Good job! :) --From Andoria with Love 21:59, 22 June 2007 (UTC) ::No problem ... ;o] – Tom 22:01, 22 June 2007 (UTC) A Needed Article I added an article about Species 8472's most powerful weapon: their planet killer. I hope it meets with site requirements.– Orr6000 00:31, 23 June 2007 (UTC) Hey Shran Sorry for the constant edits, thats just how ideas come to me, but from now on, I'll knock it off. Although, the edits you removed, in my opinion, were accurate and precise. That's why I restored them. I realize you are well established here, and I would never dream of offending you. I am a ravenous Star Trek fan, and I am going to create an account here on Memory Alpha. If you disagree with any of my assertions, please, let me know why, I'll do the same likewise. Please stay in contact. :Hey there. I understand you are new here, but please understand that we have policies which prohibit certain types of information on Memory Alpha. This includes speculation. In addition, please see this page for information on the point of view we use here. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 04:55, 23 June 2007 (UTC) Nifty ::so that's what those talk pages are for, Gee Golly Gosh! – Akira Class 06:49, 23 June 2007 (UTC)